


He Takes Me In His Arms, And Then He Lights Another Cigarette

by 1_jew_in_a_room



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Before Falsettos but after In Trousers, Cannon Timeline, Cannon typical fighting, I apologize if it's a little OOC, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Probably sort of a drabble, Rated teen for language, References to In Trousers, Smoking, They're both still sort of mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_jew_in_a_room/pseuds/1_jew_in_a_room
Summary: Yes, Marvin cares. Whizzer thinks he's rude but nice, if not a little pushy.In which Marvin tries to get Whizzer to stop smoking, they fight, and begrudgingly Whizzer gives in.Alternate Title: I Don't Smoke, Don't Do Drugs





	He Takes Me In His Arms, And Then He Lights Another Cigarette

                The morning light filters in through the window, illuminating Marvin and Whizzer cuddled contentedly against each other. Whizzer relishes these moments - the half-asleep pillow talk, the soft compliments, the comfortable warmth; the lapse between the snide comments and condescending remarks, the fighting and yelling, all of the complex unpleasantness of being with Marvin. He enjoys living with him. The fact that they don't have to sneak around anymore and that they can enjoy these quiet moments together makes him happy, but good G-d is it exhausting. Whizzer sometimes contemplates the metaphor of snow. At first it's beautiful and pristine. It sparkles and fascinates and it's lovely to photograph. Then, for awhile, it's fun to play around in. It's exhilarating, even. But inevitably in a month or two it gets tainted by the city grime and turns from something beautiful and fun to something cold and inconvenient. He always comes to the same conclusion, though:  _their relationship was never beautiful._

 

                As Marvin stirs, interrupting Whizzer's inner monologue, Whizzer sits up and reaches for his cigarettes. He feels as though it's going to be a long day. Marvin groans as the bed shifts around him with Whizzer's weight and snorts at the sound of Whizzer's lighter. Whizzer blows the smoke up and away from the figure next to him, watching it writhe and twist in the air.

 

        "I really wish you'd stop smoking. It's disgusting." Whizzer lets the comment hang in the air for a moment, like the smoke. Feels the way it makes his stomach turn a little. 

 

        "I really wish you'd put half a minute of thought into your appearence. We all wish things, don't we?" Another brief silence falls before Marvin shifts to get up, which Whizzer protests by holding loosely to his arm. He doesn't want to get up yet. He wants to lay in bed and smoke and watch the beautiful patterns it makes while he listens to Marvin try to make himself sound smart - a habit of Marvin's that is sometimes endearing and sometimes annoying. 

 

        "I have work. Plus it smells bad in here now." Marvin complains as he brushes Whizzer's hand off of his arm and starts to get dressed. Whizzer rolls his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

        "Where the  _fuck_ are my cigarettes?" Whizzer has looked all around the apartment. Whizzer has not found any of the three packs of Camels that he always has lying around. Whizzer would very much like a cigarette right now. Marvin simply gives him a strange sort of smile, like the kind a bad parent would give to a misbehaving child. 

 

        "I threw them out." Whizzer hates that smile. 

 

        " _Excuse me?_ " 

 

        "I'm helping you quit." He even has the gall to approach him to reach out and touch him. Whizzer whips himself away and stares accusingly at Marvin. After a moment of loud, heavy silence he storms toward to the door. Marvin looks  _offended_. 

 

        "Where are you going?" His voice feigns concern with an accusatory edge. Whizzer shoots him a withering look before slamming the door.

 

                Weeks of pestering and fighting pass before Whizzer finally agrees to quit smoking. What finally does it is a heartfelt discussion about his health. Moments like those are part of the reason he stays with Marvin - along with the sex of course. Marvin preens a bit when Whizzer admits he might be right but Whizzer can't deny that he enjoys how easy it is to please him. There's a span of a month or two where Whizzer is a little bitchier than normal. They fight too often and make up too sparingly but somehow they always come back to each other.

 

                One day Whizzer comes back to Marvin's apartment after a day out and finds Marvin home from work early with a little box next to him. He looks happy, something like pride shining in his eyes. Whizzer walks to him slowly, unsure of exactly whats going on. Marvin picks up on Whizzer's questioning silence and motions for him to come sit at the table with him.

 

        "Hey Whiz," he smiles a bit at the use of the affectionate nickname, "I just wanted to remind you. It's been four months since you agreed to quit smoking. I know that it wasn't fun but," Marvin pauses - he's always had a way with words but for some reason in this moment he's grasping at words in an embarrassing fashion, "I suppose what I'm trying to say is that I'm proud of you. I'm glad you stopped. You're a health-"

 

                 Whizzer interrupts him by kissing him, smiling slightly through it. They've already discussed all of the health benefits and whatever and he doesn't need to hear it again. Marvin's nervous rambling is adorable but right now Whizzer just wants to be close to him. The kiss is gentle and soft at first but as it continues it gets a little more heated, leaving Marvin pulling away breathless.

 

        "I got you something." He holds up the box and hands it to Whizzer. Once opened it's a surprisingly fashionable watch and Whizzer grins as he puts it on. Marvin is, of course, looking to him for approval and Whizzer kisses him again. He ends up sitting in his lap with his legs straddling Marvin's hips.

 

        "It's great. I love it," there's a slight pause as Whizzer smiles seductively at him, "But why don't you carry me to the bedroom and give me something else?'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a dumb little drabble explaining how Marvin got Whizzer to quit smoking. It's probably a bit abrupt - I haven't written any fic in like 4 years haha. Any kudos or comments are much appreciated. If you have any requests for me to write, comment or email me at amomeneedup@gmail.com . Thank you!


End file.
